


Kidnappés

by Akemi_hoshi



Series: OS avec lemon et lime [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attaque des titans, attaquedestitans, snk - Fandom
Genre: Erenenfant, Français, Lemon, Livaienfant, M/M, enfant, pervers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_hoshi/pseuds/Akemi_hoshi
Summary: Eren et Livai ne sont que des enfants, ils vont faire connaissance dans des circonstances plutôt particulières. En effet, un vieux pervers a Kidnappé les deux garçons et leur demande des choses obscène. Eren n'y comprends rien, heureusement pour lui, Livai va prendre les choses en main. Ce vieux pervers n'aura pas à intervenir.





	Kidnappés

**Author's Note:**

> Petite précision: C'est mon premier os, déjà poster sur wattpad.
> 
> Sinon, désolé pour les fautes, même si normalement il ne devrais pas trop y en avoir avec le passage d'une correctrice.
> 
> Autre précision: J'écris en théâtre, c'est plus simple à comprendre (je trouve).

* * *

Je me réveille dans une pièce sombre..

  


Il fait froid, j'ai faim aussi.. 

  


J'ai peur.. 

  


Pourquoi je suis là ? Je veux rentrer chez moi !! 

  


Je regarde autour de moi et vois un garçon qui dort près de moi, je le secoue pour le réveiller.

  


Moi: *le secoue* Hey.. Réveille-toi.. 

Le garçon: *se réveille* T'es qui toi ? 

Moi: Je m'appelle Eren et toi ? 

Le garçon: Livai.. *regarde autour de lui et fronce les sourcils* On est où, là ?

Moi: *les larmes aux yeux* Je sais pas, je me suis réveillé ici. 

Livai: Eh, tu vas pas pleurer quand même ! 

Moi: *pleure* J-J' ai p-peur L-liv-vai ! 

Livai: Pleure pas.. *le prends dans ses bras, en rougissant légèrement* T'inquiète pas.. On va sortir de là.. 

Moi: *se calme, mais sanglote encore un peu et reste dans les bras de Livai* 

Livai: Tu as quel âge Eren ? Moi, j'ai 13 ans. 

Moi: J'ai 7 ans.. 

Livai: T'es un grand garçon alors ! 

Moi: Oui ! Et ma maman m'a dit qu'elle allait me donner ma propre chambre !! 

Livai: Et comme tu es un grand, tu m'aide à trouver un moyen de sortir ? *se lève*

Moi: Oui ! *se lève aussi*

  


Je me mis à chercher aussi, je vois presque rien ! 

  


On chercher encore, lorsqu'un homme entre, il est vieux !! 

  


L'homme: Je vois que vous êtes réveillé.. 

Moi: Oui ! Mais on fait quoi là ? 

Livai: Tsk ! C'est toi qui nous a enfermé ici ! 

Moi: Hein ?! 

L'homme: *rire malsain et se rapproche de Livai* Tu es malin.. *lui attrape le visage* Très malin. 

Livai: *le repousse* Me touche pas !! 

  


L'homme: *sourire mauvais* Non, non, non, non, non, non.. Vilain garçon *se rapproche d'Eren et lui attrape le visage* tu aurais du te laisser faire, mon petit.. Ton ami va le payer à ta place.. *l'embrasse*

Eren: *se débat et pleure*

Livai: Lâche-le ! *fait un pas vers eux mais s'arrête d'un coup*

L'homme: *pointe une arme sur le cœur d'Eren* Tu vas faire ce que je dis ou ton ami y passe.. 

Livai: *serre les dents et les poings* Tsk ! 

  


Je suis paralysé, je ne peux faire aucun mouvement.. 

  


Livai, s'il te plaît ! Aide-moi !! 

  


L'homme: *rigole* très bon choix, mon petit ! *pousse Eren sur Livai et pointe son arme sur eux* Aller soyez docile et il y aura pas de bobo.. 

Livai: *rattrape Eren*

Moi: *pleure dans le coup de Livai et resserre ses bras autour de Livai*

L'homme: *sourire plus que malsain* On dirait que vous êtes déjà prêt pour la suite.. 

  


Hein ? La suite ? Quelle suite ? 

Livaï, j'ai peur !!

  


L'homme: Vous allez faire tout ce que je dis sinon vous y passez ! 

Moi: *tremble* ... 

Livai: *chuchote* Ça va aller si on fait ce qu'il dit.. ne t'inquiète pas..

L'homme: *sourire en coin et l'arme toujours pointer sur eux* Le pleurnichard embrasse ton ami ! 

  


Hein ? Em-Embrasser ? C-comme papa et maman ? 

  


Quand je regarde Livai, il me fit un hochement de tête. 

Alors j'approche ma tête de la sienne, tout rouge et pose mes lèvres sur les sienne. C'est bizarre, il y a comme une chaleur et des truc bizarre dans mon bas-ventre. Mais ça fait pas mal.. 

  


Je veux pas que ça se termine, je veux continuer à l'embrasser.. 

J'en veux plus.. 

  


Je rendre ma langue dans sa bouge et joue avec la sienne, la chaleur et les trucs bizarres deviennent plus forts ! 

  


L'homme: Entreprenant pour un pleurnichard ! *sourire en coin* Le petit, enlève lui son pantalon et touche-le !

  


Les mains de Livai se crispent dans mon dos.. 

  


On doit arrêter de se faire un bisou comme on arrive plus à retenir notre souffle. Et en s'écartant un peu, il y a un filer de bave qui nous relie.

  


L'homme: Fait-le ! Ou vous y passer tous les deux, *pointe son arme plus vers moi* et lui en premier ! 

Livai: Tsk ! 

  


Les mains de Livai passèrent sur mon torse et le caressa, provoquant que ma chaleur devienne encore plus forte. 

Ses mains descendent de plus en plus vers mon monstre, comme dit maman ! 

  


Livai: *murmure* Pardon.. 

  


J'allais lui demander pourquoi il s'excuse, lorsqu'il passe une de ses mains dans mon pantalon et attrape mon monstre. 

  


Moi: *s'accroche à Livai* A-ah ! 

L'homme: *s'assoit sur une chaise* Continue !! 

  


Livaï commence à faire des mouvements avec sa main qui tenait une partie de moi. 

  


Moi: *les yeux à demi-clos* A-ah.!.. aah... A-ah.. m-mmh !.. Aah !.. mmh.. aaah.. 

  


La chaleur devient plus puissante.. 

  


J'en veux plus! C'est vraiment trop bon !! Plus plus plus !! 

  


Moi: A-ah.. aaah...mmm... p-plus-Aahn...

L'homme: *ouvre son pantalon et commence à se masturber* Fait ce qu'il te dit, le petit ! mmm..

  


Livaï accélère ses mouvements, c'est trop bon !! 

  


Moi: Ah.. Aaah ... mmm.. Ahnmm... *s'accrochant plus* AAAAH !! 

L'homme: mmm.. Ah... Ahmm...

  


C'est trop bon, mais je suis fatigué d'un coup, et essoufflé comme si j'avais couru..

Je tombe petit à petit par terre avec Livai, qui suit mon mouvement. 

  


Mais j'en veux plus, et encore ! 

  


Il y a un liquide blanc qui est sorti de mon monstre, c'est le truc que mes amis parlaient ? Comment ça s'appelle déjà.. Ah, oui ! Le sperze ou le sperme, je sais plus...

  


L'homme: mmm.. Fait lui lécher ! 

  


Livaï ramène sa main vers mon visage, il a un regard désolé.. Pourquoi ? Je comprends pas, il m'a fait du bien il devrait pas être désolé... 

  


Il mit un de ses doigts où il y avait le truc blanc dans ma bouche.. 

  


C'est un peu amer, mais il y a comme un arrière goût.. 

A son regard, je comprends que c'est de ça que le vieux monsieur veut que je lèche. Alors je le fais, je veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Livai ! 

  


L'homme: Ah.. mmm.. Pénètre-le ! aah..

Livai: *surpris* NON mais je vais pas faire-

Moi: *enlève la main de Livai de sa bouche* Fais-le.. 

Livai: Eren.. ? 

Moi: *hoche la tête*

  


Livai me couche par terre et m'embrasse, aussi tôt je lui réponds. 

Il rentre ses doigts que j'avais lécher plus tôt dans mon trou. Ça fait mal !! 

  


Il attends et dès qu'il voit que je me suis habitué, il bouge ses doigts, ça fait mal mais aussi du bien ! 

Plus il les bouge, plus ça fait du bien, la chaleur est beaucoup plus forte !! 

  


Moi: Aaah... mmm.. Ahm... A-ah... mmm... mmm.. A-ah... Aaah... A-ahm..

  


Il en rajoute, ça fait toujours mal au début mais après ça fait vraiment plus bien !! 

  


L'homme: mmm.. Termine-le.. Aaah... Encule-le...! A-ah..

  


M'enculer ? Ça veut di-

  


Livaï ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? J'étais bien moi.. 

  


Livai: *les larmes aux yeux* D-désolé, eren.. Je suis vraiment désolé.. 

  


Je comprends pas... 

Juste après qu'il est dit ça, un truc plus gros rentre où étaient ses doigts un peu plus tôt..

  


Ça fait vraiment mal !! 

  


Moi: *pleure* Ça fait mal ! Je veux pas ! Arrête Livai !! 

L'homme: mmm.. Fais-le taire ! mmm.. 

  


Livai m'embrasse et commença à bouger, c'est comme tout à l'heure ça fait mal mais plus il bouge, plus ça fait du bien et la chaleur devient de plus en plus puissante !! 

  


Je veux qu'il aille plus vite ! 

  


Moi: P-plu-Aahn.. V-vi.. mmm.. te... A-ah.. 

  


Il fit ce que je lui demande et va de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus vite.. 

  


Ça fait trop du bien !! 

  


Quand quelque chose de bizarre se passe lorsqu'il touche un truc en moi. Ça envoie des ondes de chaleurs et de bon partout en moi ! 

J'ai même crié plus fort, et il recommence à taper dedans ! 

  


Ça fait trop du bien !! Mais trop du bien ! 

  


Puis la même sensation que tout à l'heure me prit, et le même liquide sorti de mon monstre. Je suis encore plus fatigué que tout à l'heure ! 

Livaï aussi, vu qu'il se laisse tomber sur moi et qu'il respire aussi fort que moi ! 

  


L'homme: AAH !! *une substance blanche sort de son membre* ah.. ah.. 

  


Quand la porte part s'éclater contre le mur. 

  


?? : POLICE !! QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE !! 

  


Et après le trou noir.. 

Je me réveille plus tard et vois Livai. Après on a fait un truc qui est "porter plais" euh.. non: "porter plainte" contre le vieux monsieur et on a du tout raconter à tout le monde, mais moi je voulais que ça reste entre moi et Livai, mais Livai m'a dit que c'était pour la bonne cause alors c'est pas grave ! 

  


En plus, avec Livai on a garder contact et avec l'accord des parents, il vient passer le week-end chez moi !! Je suis trop content !! 

  


Mais je comprends pas pourquoi il veut pas qu'on recommence ce qu'on a fait là-bas, il m'en parle pas non plus. Il arrête pas de s'excuser à chaque fois et de dire que c'était mal.. mais je comprends pas pourquoi.. 


End file.
